


A Different Kind of Man

by Sherya



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ernest is the King of Shade and Prince of Sarcastic thoughts, F/M, Fiction, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Victorian, no claim to historic accuracy as I am having too much fun with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherya/pseuds/Sherya
Summary: From the diary of Prince Ernest II, Duke of Saxa-Coburg..."I am not a person to pause and reflect, I do not keep a personal record as I had always feared that it would fall into more innocent hands and shame me terribly, should I record all of my colourful history, and if I am honest I do not care to scrutinize my motivations and feelings overmuch..."Or, the story of Harriet, Duchess of Sutherland and Ernest II, from Ernest' point of view.





	A Different Kind of Man

10 Oct

Sigh.

I am at such a relief to simply say what I feel, and a long sigh encompasses all. 

It has been a long journey to arrive here, what with Albert's morose behavior and all of the responsibility he feels for the impending task he takes up. I had tried to my wit's end to cheer him, but to no avail. He won't be moved to happiness I think just to spite me and my attempts to cheer him. It does not, however, stop me from trying.

The voyage was tedious but here we are, ensconced in a most remarkable dwelling, with comforts and promising distractions.

I am not a person to pause and reflect, I do not keep a personal record as I had always feared that it would fall into more innocent hands and shame me terribly, should I record all of my colourful history, and if I am honest I do not care to scrutinize my motivations and feelings overmuch. Albi takes this to task enough for the both of us. But this little book was given me by my sweet little Cousin as an arrival gift, and she bade me to use it as a companion, and as a tool of reflection, all with that twinkle in her eye and slightly sharp smile. She advised that she herself keeps journal accounts of her endeavors. Wholesome and sheltered, she has no notion. Or perhaps she does? I chuckle at the thought that the blameless young Majesty might know me for the reprobate I am, perhaps she thinks that this will make me behave better.

Or perhaps I am attributing my own perception to her motivation, and she simply likes to gift the things that she Herself enjoys, thinking that others will enjoy as well.

And so I open this little daybook, and am decided to record my idle musings and- not so idle doings- here.  It might be good for me to do so. We shall see.

And I have had a thought. Little book, you will henceforth be named LB. It is much easier to write if I feel that I am writing to someone and so that shall be your name. And since I little know what else to write, I think I shall start with our arrival and what has occurred thus far.

The reason for my sigh, dear book, is we- that is, Albi and I- are finally arrived in London, at Buckingham and settled in so it is relief from travel. Odd, but when a journey begins I find myself excited and anxious to go on, yet by the end I tire of it and am ready to be still and laze about. I find London quite interesting, and always have, and Buckingham is quite nice. It is large, and light, although imposing as it was designed, and not so comfortable as home. One cannot name this palace charming; that is too small and familiar a word, rather this place is daunting and meant to impress, and so I am impressed. 

My presence here is subordinate; a companion to my brother and a help to him as he may need. There are times when my brother does not recommend himself to polite company. He is far too serious and sensitive, and he blunders by being too honest at times, when he would be better served by flattery or light conversation, so I try to help him as I may.  And so, I am merely to see to Albi's care and watch over the proceedings as they advance on the path that my family have placed their hopes, therefore I am looking to opportunities while here in London to see fine paintings, attend parties and gatherings, and to take in music, although I do not expect to find anything that can make me so happy as the music I can make myself. Ha! Now that's not a bit arrogant is it?

But I would be a liar, my dear LB,  if I did not admit that I would fancy seeing some other lovely diversions such as those that are offered in female form. 

I have become distracted. I will return to my narrative.

We arrived late afternoon, and were shown to our rooms, which were generous and the servants were attentive. We refreshed ourselves, and were directed to go to meet the small party in a drawing room. As we walked down the hall I could positively feel Albi's tension building, and he was right indeed to be nervous; had he not been reminded again and again what he must do? Poor Albi, my heart was with him in sympathy.

As we entered the room, soft candle light and music being played (quite well) by what I must describe as a small figure filled with seemingly endless vim. Her face was composed, but her eyes betrayed her with their sparkling, she was in her element and held the room captured by her presence. One would suppose such fierceness and energy emenating from this tiny person not possible as it was at the same time paired with eloquence, control, and grace. Such contrasts at one and the same time! But there she was. It had been a few years since we had met our Cousin, and she had not much grown in height but had matured with the mantle of sovereign and womanhood. As we stood, I could see and feel Albi's posture straighten, and dear LB, if you did not know him you would not think he was experiencing any disturbance of feelings but instead had an air of pride, polite interest and calm. I know Albi through and through. His erect bearing and stateliness is his cover when he can not meet a situation with equanimity. 

The party was small, with what looked to be her ladies and advisors, and of course Uncle and Aunt. We stood as we were expected to, in attentive silence as is expected. The tension was high, however, and Albi is not one to tolerate this overmuch, it frays his nerves.

He strode across the room to the piano and the small Lady, who had not acknowledged us yet. He looked at the music sheet, and turned the page. This made her halt abruptly in her playing.

She looked up, and he down.

"Victoria."

"Albert."

What would have come next, we will never know as Victoria's dog came to her defense. The pup fussed and barked, which broke the quiet moment and she scooped up her dog, chastising and hugging it at the same time. She made a remark that Albert was much changed since last she saw him.

Now, Dear LB, I have told you before that my brother can be awkward? Well, Albert certainly proved my case at his rejoinder.

"I had no difficulty recognizing you, although now I believe you are playing the piano with fewer mistakes."

Ach, LB. I think of all the words that my brother has mastered, the thousands upon thousands of choices in combination he could have uttered. And this is the sentence he chooses. No delicate, polite, charming little bon mots from Albi. No, he started with a criticism. I shake my head even now at his artlessness.

I then complimented Victoria to try to smooth over any slight she may have felt, and Aunt redirected the conversation as well. I mentioned that on the morrow Albert and I were hoping to see some art, and Albert mentioned Da Vinci in particular. It was all for not, as she indicated she had much work to do with Lord Melbourne. 

I cannot recall the exact conversation from there, as when I was speaking, I noticed one of her ladies and stopped paying close attention for a little time. This nereid had a gown of pale green, dark hair swept up with a circlet, dark eyes, fine profile, and a fair English skin. She was quite striking with those eyes of hers, and I confess I stared quite fixedly. Surprisingly, she gazed back, without the usual either coyness (often) or aloofness (less often) of ladies at her station. Her dark eyes held self assurance, and not a little amusement at my obvious miscue of etiquette by staring so openly.

Now, LB, I will not accept your accusation. I was momentarily dazed by her comeliness, but I assure you it is only a little matter. The Lady is no doubt a proper English woman, married and honorable. That is not quite to my taste. I will find my enjoyments elsewhere, as I am sure by morning I will have forgotten my momentary fascination with dark knowing eyes and a sublime smile. I don't know that I remember her name, if it was given me. The Duchess of something Et Cetera, perhaps.

The evening proceeded for a short while, as Victoria indicated that she was ready to retire. As Albi and I were retreating to our rooms, he did not stop speaking of his agitation. An observer would have thought he were displeased with the Queen or the situation he was now placed, but in truth he was displeased with himself.

He stayed in my rooms for quite a while this evening airing his grievances; he felt he was not suited to be here as he had not a courtly manner;  he could not imagine that any person would be unaware of owning fine art, he did not see a reason to continue our stay as he felt sure Victoria would never feel any particular warmth for him. 

I handled this in the manner I usually handle Albi's tempests. 

I offered practical advise, telling him he must be more gallant. This only riled him more as he avowed he did not have the temperament for such things. 

So then I tried to make him laugh, giving him preposterous lovemaking advise. At that time, we were interrupted by Uncle. He repeated  to Albert what he has impressed upon him so many times before, that Victoria is his destiny and he should be 'attentive' to her like her Lord Melbourne. The conversation ended with Uncle stating that he could be King of England, but Albert is no fool, and he replied that he would only be the Queen's husband. 

Poor lad. Such responsibility is heavy, and although I know that he finds the Queen all that is pleasing and has done since they first met, he is not so very good at first impressions. Or second ones. Or even thirds, more the pity. He resides so much in his mind that it is difficult for him to transition to being in the present time and place, and he is often his own biggest obstacle to happiness.

Well, he has since retired and I sit with Cognac beside me and a fatigued mind. I shall retire too, and we will begin our work again to-morrow, Albie and me.

P.S. Her name, is Harriet.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have recently been unispired and a bit depressed, the palest kind of blue, if you will. Then I happened upon and became entirely smitten with PBS Victoria. Seeing that there is no fanfic here that I have found of Ernest + Harriet, and also since they are a favorite ship of mine, I decided to write their story from Ernest point of view.
> 
> And I am so sad by where they are headed in their story, I decided to diverge from canon and do what I like with it.
> 
> Disclaimer---as you have probably already observed, this is not accurate history at all. I am not writing a piece for historical accuracy; I am writing fiction, hence the tags. There may be some factual events but most of it is colorful lies that I make up and cackle over quite happily. But if you like that sort of thing and won't hold it against me, please do read on!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr if you like, I am [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sheryawrites) at SheryaWrites.
> 
> I like to include the music I listen to when I write, here was some of the playlist for this:  
>  [If I Fell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5zcHGv2ZhE)  
> [Sakura Kiss, Piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oV6cVVXCqQ)  
> [Lullaby, Schubert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvnyhPUVuMk)  
> [The Swan (Saint-Saëns)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qrKjywjo7Q)


End file.
